Estabilidad
by Tete93
Summary: Pansy no podía evitar preguntarse si cuando su padre supiera que era lesbiana remplazaría las palabras "princesa", "cariño" y "preciosa" por "abominación", "engendro" y "vergüenza". Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_"Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_

 _El reto consiste en volver a realizar alguno de los retos anteriores._

 _ **Yo escogí:**_ _Reto especial Día del Orgullo (Color Azul)._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Si lo reconocen pertenece a Rowling, yo no gano ni medio knut por escribir esto._

 **Estabilidad**

Su nueva túnica le quedaba a Pansy un poco larga de los brazos, por lo que Madame Malkin se encontraba colocando alfileres en las mangas, cuando una joven pareja entró a la tienda. Pansy conocía a uno de ellos solo de vista, su nombre era Constantino Beatitudinem y era el único hijo de una de las más antiguas familias sangre limpia. Sus familias asistían a los mismos eventos sociales, pero al ser él alrededor de diez años mayor que ella, nunca habían socializado mucho entre ellos.

—Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? — Preguntó amablemente Madame Malkin.

—Buenas tardes, estamos buscando túnicas de gala para nuestra boda— contestó el acompañante de Constantino, un hombre joven rubio y delgado. Por el tono en que lo dijo, se notaba que todavía estaban en esa etapa en que las parejas usualmente aprovechan cada oportunidad que tienen para anunciar su compromiso a cada persona que se cruza en su camino.

El padre de Pansy, quien se encontraba leyendo el profeta mientras su hija se medía túnicas, levantó la mirada, se fijó en las manos entrelazadas de los jóvenes y volvió la vista al periódico con un gruñido de desaprobación. Si acaso los jóvenes notaron esto, Pansy nunca supo, porque no hubo reacción de parte de ellos.

Madame Malkin parecía encantada de ayudar a la pareja a encontrar las túnicas perfectas. Les pidió que se sentaran a esperar, en lo que ella terminaba con Pansy. Terminó de ajustar la túnica murmurando sobre como ama las bodas, e interrogando a la pareja sobre si ya tenían escogida una paleta de colores o un tema, porque al parecer todo eso importaba en la elección de la túnica perfecta.

—Que desgracia para su familia —farfulló el padre de Pansy cuando salieron de la tienda. –Una respetable familia sangre limpia y el único hijo resultó ser homosexual.

Repentinamente respirar se volvió más difícil para Pansy, ya que lo que su padre no sabe es que la familia Parkinson es otra familia sangre limpia cuya única hija resultó homosexual. Pansy siempre ha sabido la opinión de su padre con respecto al tema, pero eso no hace más fácil escucharla.

—Quedan tan pocos magos con su sangre pura, y ese engendro ha decidido desperdiciar la oportunidad de continuar con un linaje impecable. No entiendo porque las autoridades permiten casarse a mago con mago y bruja con bruja, están fomentando la extinción de nuestra raza. Es una abominación.

Pansy se siente mareada, intenta repetirse que no es sobre ella que su padre está hablando sino sobre Constantino, pero una voz traicionera en su cabeza que de su padre saber la verdad, diría las mismas cosas sobre ella. Pansy quiere llorar pero no va a hacerlo, tiene quince años, llorar en medio del callejón Diagon sería la vergüenza de su vida. Con cada comentario de su padre las lágrimas amenazan con caer de sus ojos.

Cada vez que escucha los comentarios homofóbicos de su padre, Pansy considera la idea de agarrar una maleta y huir al mundo muggle. Una de las razones por las que no lo hace es porque considera que los muggles son tan avanzados como un grupo de orangutanes. La segunda es porque en algún lugar escuchó que los muggles no permiten el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo mientras que en la sociedad mágica era legal, así que probablemente eran más homofóbicos que los magos.

—Cariño, te vez pálida —Exclamó repentinamente su padre, interrumpiendo su propio discurso anti-homosexuales. — ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, solo estoy un poco mareada — mintió Pansy esperando que no se le quebrara la voz y delatara a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Seguro estás cansada, llevamos en la calle todo el día. Pasemos por Florian Fortescue's comprando un helado para reponer energía. —Propuso él con una sonrisa.

Esa era la tercera razón por la que Pansy no salía definitivamente de su casa. No hallaba el valor para irse cuando su padre la trataba como a una princesa. La misma voz traicionera en su cabeza la hizo preguntarse si cuando su padre supiera que era lesbiana remplazaría las palabras "princesa", "cariño" y "preciosa" por "abominación", "engendro" y "vergüenza". Aceptó la oferta de su padre de comprarle helado aunque lo único que deseaba era volver a su casa, meterse en su cama y no hablar con nadie.

Iban camino a la heladería cuando Pansy divisó a Draco Malfoy saliendo de Flourish y Blotts acompañado por su padre. El señor Parkinson se acercó a iniciar una conversación con el señor Malfoy, por su parte Pansy se lanzó a los brazos de Draco.

Draco mostró a Pansy una brillante insignia de prefecto idéntica a la que ella misma había recibido ese verano, y comenzó a hablar sobre el nombramiento de Dolores Umbridge como nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y sobre como por fin habría un maestro de calidad en esa materia. Pansy escuchaba a Draco y le sostenía la mano, de vez en cuando acariciaba su cabello. Porque mientras todo el mundo la creyera la novia de Draco su secreto estaba a salvo. Porque ser la novia de Draco brindaba estabilidad a su vida

Draco era una opción segura, sus familias eran amigas y sus padres aprobaban la relación. Ella genuinamente lo encontraba interesante y tenían una visión similar de la vida, eran muy compatibles, pero nunca podría tener sentimientos románticos hacia él. En ocasiones Draco la repelía y ella se preguntaba si sería porque podía sentir la falsedad en sus besos, o simplemente porque la encontraba demasiado melosa y él no era muy azucarado.

En ocasiones se quedaba despierta hasta tarde preguntándose si era correcto utilizar a Draco de esa manera, si debería contarle su secreto y pedirle su participación voluntaria, pero desechaba la idea. Tranquilizaba su conciencia el hecho de que muy en el fondo estaba segura que Draco no la amaba a ella, y que solo estaban juntos porque era una chica que la familia de él aprobaría.

Su padre comentó al señor Malfoy de Constantino y ambos comenzaron a hablar de la vergüenza que sería para la familia Beatitudinem. Pansy se aferró a la mano de Draco como un náufrago a la orilla.

 **FIN**

Siempre pensé que en el mundo de los magos está permitido el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo pero no es bien visto por los que están obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre.

La razón de ser del fic es porque creo que algunos padres no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que lastiman a los hijos.

Reviews?

Besos

Teté


End file.
